


Love In An Elevator

by ZombieRainbowRose



Category: Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieRainbowRose/pseuds/ZombieRainbowRose
Summary: Nick goes to meet Lauren...but gets a little a head of himself.
Collections: 1000 Ways to Kill Nick Carter





	Love In An Elevator

** Love In An Elevator **

_Meet me in the elevator, I’ll be waiting._

Nick grinned as he glanced down at the text message he just received again. He glanced around at the executives from that day’s meeting, shooting an apologetic smile to the fellas. He only received annoyed looks from Brian, Howie, and AJ in response. It was a meeting with Universal about a possible label deal. But to be quite honest, he didn’t care too much. He was able to get his solo album out there on his own private label and distribution deals. Couldn’t they do the same as a group?

Call him cynical, but he just didn’t trust any label after everything that had gone down with Jive. Slowly he stood pushing the chair back. He saw Brian roll his eyes, but much to his delight he didn’t say anything. And that was why they were such good friends. Brian knew, could see it in his eyes, but wouldn’t rat him out at all. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, for a just a moment.” He smiled, acted as if he was heading out just to use the restroom, and walked along the hall. 

_On my way._

He sent the text as he continued strolling down the hall, licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Lauren knew how he was about meetings, knew he wasn’t a fan of the idea. He loved her that much more for actually coming down and meeting him for a little fun time in the elevator. Nick loved that sort of thing ever since he was a kid and heard about the Aerosmith song, “Love In An Elevator”. There was just a rush in doing it that was almost addictive.

Finally he spotted the elevator doors, a destination in sight. As he approached, the doors opened, and there was his girlfriend, waiting. All legs and a winning smile. She smirked, inviting him over coyly as she leaned against the wall, waiting. Nick couldn’t get there fast enough. 

As he stepped between the doors of the elevator, something unexpected happened. The doors slammed suddenly, trapping him in between. Nick’s eyes grew wide as the elevator began to rise. Lauren panicked, as he tried to force his way through the doors, push himself out. Anything, to avoid what was coming. 

“HIT STOP!” He screamed, appalled that his girlfriend was standing there in shock. She snapped to attention, slamming the emergency stop button repeatedly. Nothing happened. She hit the button to open the doors, but to no avail. The elevator continued to rise. Nick tried to shove his body out the doors. 

He was only halfway successful. 

The lower half of his body flew back, Nick fell to the ground. His neck remained trapped between the doors, his body flailing about on the other side. He screamed as he clawed at the doors, banging on them. Lauren helplessly tried to pry the doors open, but it just wasn’t enough. 

The elevator continued to rise. His head slammed against the roof of the entry way as it jammed. Trying to force its way up. He screamed at the agonizing pain as the elevator continued to struggle. His panic became more frantic. His body fought with every ounce of strength he had. 

It wasn’t enough.

Soon, the elevator got its way and continued upward. The motion was instantaneous. His head was fiercely sliced from the other half of his body. Blood squirted along the doors like spray paint. His head rolled along the floor, resting at Lauren’s feet. His face was frozen in an expression of true horror. When they found her later in the malfunctioning elevator, she was still screaming.

Everyone could hear the screams of his band mate when he found the remaining half of his body, sitting of a pool of blood only twenty minutes later when he went to track him down. It was Brian Littrell who many could never forget. His screams of terror and anguish would remain forever imprinted in their minds.

“My God…his head….where’s his _head_?!”


End file.
